Coming Out of the Closet
by MBAV fan66
Summary: On a boring night, the gang decided to play a little game of Seven Minutes in Heaven. While playing Seven Minutes in Heaven, a secret is revealed. How will everyone react? Read to find out!
1. Part 1 Coming Out of the Closet

**A/N: Alright! So I'm back with another Bethan One-shot! I thought 'hey! since my first one-shot was such a success, why not do another one!" And so that's what I'm doing now! I just want to thank you guys again for telling me the name of this name game that this one-shot is based around and for the time limit that goes with it. Of course, Ethan's and Benny's turn in the closet might seem a little bit longer than seven minutes, but it couldn't be helped. But I'm sure you understand because you guys are awesome!**

**I hope that you guys like this one-shot's title because I sure do. It's kind of funny because...well you'll just have to read it to find out. Hehehe!**

It was a Friday night, which of course meant that Sarah had babysitting duty at the Morgan's. Unfortunely, it was a really boring Friday night. So, she texted Erica to see what her plans were; and luckily for her, Erica had no plans that night. Reluctantly, Erica texted back saying that she'll come by and will be there in a sec, since she had nothing else better to do. And with her vampire speed, of course it only took her a few seconds to get there.

Meanwhile, upstairs. Ethan and Benny were playing video games when they heard a knock on the window. Benny just rolled his eyes, knowing who it could be. Ethan paused the game and headed towards the window. When he opened his curtains, he saw Rory there floating in mid air, smiling and waving at him. Ethan invited Rory in.

"So what's my homies up to?" asked Rory, after entering through the window.

"Nothing much Rory. Just playing video games...which is starting to get really boring." replied Benny.

"Let's go see what Sarah is doing?" suggested Ethan.

Benny and Rory agreed and Benny turned off the game. Then they went downstairs. Once they got downstairs, they saw that Erica was here. "Hey Sarah! Hey Erica!" said Ethan, "How long have you been here, Erica?"

"Long enough to even be more bored than I was when I got here." replied Erica snidely.

"Hey! I have an idea! Since I just put Jane to bed a while ago. Why don't we play a game?!" suggested Sarah.

They thought about it for a minute and then Ethan asked, "Ok! What game should we play?"

"How...about...Seven Mintues In Heaven!" she replied.

They all looked at each other and then just shrugged. "Why not?!" answered Erica. Ethan then left to go find an old gameboard spinner to use. When he returned, they all gathered around on the living room floor in a circle.

"Ok! I'm assuming everybody knows the rules?" asked Sarah. Everyone nodded yes. "Good! Then Rory, you can go first!"

"Yes!"he said, fist pumping the air. Erica just rolled her eyes at him. He spun the spinner and it landed on Erica. She had look of like 'oh no! no way am I going in that closest with that nerd!' But since she agreed to play, she went into the closet with him...reluctanly. Rory on the other hand, was over joyed with his spin. Once they were in the closest Rory immediately puckered his lips, ready for that kiss. But Erica thought other wise.

"Oh no! I am not making out with you, geek! Nuh-uh! No way! Now how!" she shouted, while shaking her head defiantly.

"Aww! But come on, Erica! That's one of the rules of the game!" he replied, "You have to!"

She still continued to shake her head no, but Rory kept bugging her to do it.

"Fine!" she shouted, "I'll do it! One kiss! And that's it!"

That made Rory extremely happy. They both brought their lips closer together and Erica gave him a quick kiss on the lips. After which, Rory just had a dreamy look on his face from the kiss. "There! Done!" she replied, obivisouly not too happy about the kiss. They left the closet.

"I am never playing this game with you dorks again!" Erica said, spitefully with her arms crossed as she sat back down. Ethan, Benny, and Sarah just laughed.

"Ok! Ethan! Your turn!" said Sarah, facing Ethan. He spun the spinner and it landed on Benny. Rory, Erica, and Sarah tired to stiffle a giggle knowing how awkward it was going to be that the two best friends had to make out in a closet for seven minutes, while Ethan and Benny just smiled at each other. They got up and entered the closet.

Once inside and as soon as Ethan shut the door, he turned around to be met with the lips of Benny's on his. He kissed back and together they were passionately kissing each other, messing up each others hair and closes, until Ethan pulled back panting a little. They stared at each other for a second, until Ethan spoke. "Benny. I think I'm ready to finally tell them."

" Tell them what? That you sleep in spaceship themed jammies." he remarked with a smirk.

Ethan just lightly hit him on the arm. "Ha! Ha! Benny! Every funny!" he said, jokingly. "No! I'm talking about us...and our sexuality." he responded, coyely.

"Ohhh! You mean that!" he, chuckled.

You see. Ethan and Benny are both gay and have been secretly dating each other for about a month now. Nobody knew about it except for Benny's grandma, who was totally ok with it as long they made each other happy. In fact, they didn't really tell her. She just figured it out on her own, since not much really gets past her when it concerns those two. _Especially_, if it involves her grandson. She figured that those two would eventually start dating each other. After all; all the signs were there.

As soon as they started dating, Benny was ready to tell the others about them, but Ethan wasn't ready yet. Being the shy person he is, he was afraid that they wouldn't approve. So Benny being the caring boyfriend that he is, told him that he'll wait until he feels ready to be open about their relationship together. And it appears that Ethan was finally ready.

"Well...if you think your ready?" Benny said, questioningly.

Ethan just nodded his head yes. "I mean...they're our friends. They should know and I'm tired of having to see you in secret...it's time that we come out and tell them about our relationship!" replied Ethan.

"Then let's do this...together!" responded Benny back, holding his hand out for Ethan to take.

Ethan then took his hand and smiled at him lovingly. "Together!" he said. Benny gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and they exited the closet together, hand in hand.

As soon as they exited Sarah said jokingly, "Well it's about time you guys came out of there! I was about ready to go in there after you two!" The vamps giggled at what she had said, but then stopped when they noticed Ethan and Benny were holding hands and their hair and closes a mess. "What exactly _did_ happen in that closet, anyways?" she asked them. Benny and Ethan looked at each other and just smiled and then turned their attention back at their friends.

"We decided to come out of the closet about our sexuality." Ethan responded.

They just gave each other questioningly looks. "What do mean?" asked Rory.

"Well you see guys, me and Ethan are gay. And have been seeing each other of about a month now." answered Benny. "And we don't care if whether you guys approve of it or not. We both love each other and that's all that matters to us." he stated.

Sarah, Erica, and Rory just sat there for a second with a dumb founded look on their faces, but then a smile soon appeared on their faces. Clearly they approved.

"We don't really care that your gay. Your our friends. Of course we approve. As long as you two are happy together." replied Sarah, after getting up off the floor.

"Yeah! Geeks! We don't really care what your sexuality is and what kind of relationship you're in." said Erica, with a smirk. She too then stood up.

Rory got up as well. "Well...unless it's a bad relationship...then we might have some issues with it." added in Rory. Sarah then elbowed him in the arm. "Ow!" he said rubbing his arm. "But not that you guys are bad for each other! I mean, we totally know you two and we know that you guys would never hurt each other...on purpose!" he said, trying to correct himself.

"And besides...you two look totally cute together!" added Sarah, with a slight squeal in her voice.

And if anybody gives you guys trouble about it at school, then just let me know," Erica said, while flashing her fangs with a smile, "and I'll take care of it!"

"Thanks guys! That really means a lot to us to know that we have your support." Ethan said smiling. He then looked at Benny and they both kissed again. "_Know all I have to do is tell my parents and Jane. That's gonna be fun!_" he thought sarcastically, while kissing his boyfriend.

**A/N: Yay! All done! I hope you liked it! Please don't be afraid to leave a review and tell me what you all think! I promise that I'll try to make other shipping couple one-shots that aren't Bethan, for you people out there that are fans of other shipping couples. And for you Bethan fans, don't worry. I'll still be doing Bethan one-shots too! Lol!**

**So with that my fine fanged friends...thank you for reading! :)**


	2. Part 2 Telling the Family

**A/N: So I've decided to make this a three-shot thanks to some reviews from the first part. I'll mention who they are in the Shout Out portion of this author note. Assuming that I didn't put Part 1 down as complete. If I did then I'll just post this and Part 3 as seperate stories. Basically, meaning as sequels. So in Part 2, this is what happened when Ethan tells his family about him dating Benny. There's gonna be a little drama in it of course. At least I think it's drama? Well, you'll see once you read it. I hope that you like it! Cause I've been busy trying to do this and two other stories at the same time. To learn what the other two are check my profile.**

**And now to the shout outs!:**

**inosine- Thank you for your review! I'm glad that you like it. As for how Benny got his man? You'll just have to wait and see for Part 3.(hint! hint!) Lol! I guess I could of had more people there to play, but I just wanted to keep it simple. You never really saw Della, Hannah, or David really hanging out with them much in the show. And it just seemed like something they would probably do on a boring night, Erica including. Lol! Sarah didn't really have anyone that she was hoping to kiss. She just thought it would be fun and probably a little bit fun to see how they would react. Like Erica's reaction to having to kiss Rory. Lol! As for Erica? I'm not really sure why she would agree to playing.**

**TireOfBeingNice- I am so glad that you loved it! Thanks for the favorite and following! And I'm glad to say that because of you and inosine, I'll be turning this into a three-shot! I dedicate this chapter to you Fanfic Buddy for the "how will Ethan's parents react" idea! Your right! It's better that they come out about now, then get caught in the act. Lol! I don't want to give spoilers, but I don't think everything is going to be alright in the beginning once Ethan tells them. But's that's all I'm saying! My lips are sealed! Lol!**

**Bethan Forever- Thanks for Favoriting this story! It's really means a lot!**

**And if I forgot anybody, thank you too for your support! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this chapter. That right belongs to Fresh TV. All I own is the small plot in this three-shot and nothing more.**

"Are you sure you want to tell your parents and Jane about us tonight, E? I mean we just told our friends last night." asked Benny.

Ethan nodded at his boyfriend. "Yeah. Might as well get it over with, while I still have the courage too. I just hope they understand." said Ethan solemly.

It was the next day and Ethan was currently at Benny's all snuggled up next him in his bed. Benny had his arm wrapped around Ethan's body, holding him close. After telling their friends about them dating last night, all Ethan could think about was now deciding whether to tell his parents and Jane or not. It was one thing to tell your friends that you were gay and secrectly dating your best friend, but it was another to tell your parents. He knew that Jane would probably give him hell about it, but he could deal with her teasing. After all, he had to deal with it for years now, so what's a little more teasing from her. But his parents was another story. He hoped that they wouldn't want to disown him because of it.

Benny then leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Ethan's forehead. "If that's how you feel, babe. It's your decision, though." he said sweetly. " Would you like me there for support?"

Ethan thought about it for moment, then turned with a smile on face. "Actually...yeah. That would be nice. Especially, if I try to chicken out of it. I'll need someone there to try and stop me." he said with a chuckle at the end.

With another kiss, but this time on the lips Benny said, "Whatever you want, babe. Whatever you want."

It was around 5:00 when Ethan finally got home, but he brought along a special guest with him. "Hey, hunny! Oh! Hi Benny!" greeted Mrs. Morgan as she walked in the living room to see who just came in through the front the door.

"H-hey, Mom!" greeted Ethan back, hesitantly.

"Hey, Mrs. M!" greeted Benny.

Mrs. Morgan noticed that some thing was wrong with her son. "Sweetie. Is everything alright?"

Ethan just stood there looking down at his feet, nervously. Benny notice his reaction and just patted Ethan on the back with a comforting smile on his face. Ethan looked up at him and smiled. He took a deep breath and exhaled. "Mom?"

"Yes, dear? What is it?" she asked, a little worried.

"I need to talk to you, Dad, and Jane about something. It's really important. Can we talk in the living room?" he asked, nervously.

"Of course dear! I'll go get your father and Jane." she said leaving the room, wondering what could be on her son's mind.

Once she left the room, Benny gave Ethan a kiss on the cheek and put his arm around his shoulder. "Don't worry, E. I'm sure everthing will go just fine." Benny said reassuringly.

Ethan gave a faint smile. "Yeah. I hope so." he said faintly.

Five minutes later, everybody was gathered in the living room. "Ok, Ethan. What is it that you wanted to tell us?" asked his father.

Ethan just stood there in silence, looking nervous. Benny then grabbed his hand and gave it a light squeeze. With that, Ethan inhaled and then exhaled. "Mom. Dad. Jane." he started.

"Yeah...go on!" said Jane getting annoyed at her brother taking so long to just tell them whatever it is that he had to tell them.

"I know you guys love me very much...and I'm hoping that after what I tell you guys won't change that or how you see me." Ethan said and then paused.

"Oh! Hunny! Nothing you say or do can ever change how we feel you about." interrupted his mother.

"Well...Mom, Dad, Jane...I'm gay. And I've been secretly seeing someone." he continued.

After he said that the room went silent, until Jane spoke. "Ok. So, who have you been seeing?" she asked probably already knowing the answer, which was right there in front of her, holding hands with her brother.

"Benny." stated Ethan quietly with a bashful look on his face and blushing like crazy.

Everyones jaws just dropped except for Jane's. "Benny?" asked Mrs. Morgan in shock.

Ethan just nodded. "Should of seen that one coming." muttered Jane with a smirk and arms crossed on the couch.

"I hope you guys are alright with that?" asked Benny.

After getting over the initial shock of it all Mrs. Morgan responded, " Of course I'm ok with it! I'm happy for you two. I don't care if you're gay or not, your still my little baby boy and I'll never stop loving you!" She got up and hugged Ethan, which just caused him to blush in embarassment.

"Mom!" he exclaimed bashfully.

She let go of him. "Oh! Sorry hunny. Am I embarrassing you in front of your _boyfriend_?" she said playfully with a chuckle. Ethan just blushed some more, while Benny just stood there trying not to laugh.

"Well. I'm happy for the lucky couple. Even if they are nerds." said Jane smiling.

"Thanks Jane." giggled Ethan.

But then Ethan noticed that one person had yet to say anything. His dad. He looked at is dad with worry. "Dad? Say some thing?" he asked. But he still didn't say anything. Instead, Mr. Morgan just walked over to the coat rack and grabbed his coat and then his keys and then just left without a word. This reaction just broke Ethan's heart. He started to cry. His mom and Benny quickly came towards him and enveloped him in a warm and comforting hug, trying to make him feel better.

"There. There. Sweetie." cooed Mrs. Morgan.

"Yeah, E. Everything will be alright." said Benny trying to sooth him by rubbing his back. Benny really couldn't believe the way his father had just acted, but it was probably hard for a father to except that their only son would turn out to be gay.

"W-why...didn't he...say some thing? W-why did he...just leave like that?" said Ethan in between sobs.

"I don't know hunny. Maybe he's still in shock and just needs some fresh air and more time to adjust." said Mrs. Morgan calmly. Ethan just nodded, slowly. Mrs. Morgan kissed Ethan on head. "I think that's enough excitement for tonight, dear. Why don't you go on upstairs and lie down for a while."

"O-ok." replied Ethan. "Can Benny stay for a little while?" he asked.

"Of course, dear. But I'm afraid he'll have to go home later, before your father gets back. Just in case he's still not over what had happened tonight." she answered.

"Ok, Mom." Ethan said somberly.

"Ok, Mrs. Morgan. Come on, E." Benny guided Ethan up the stairs and into his room.

"I hope Dad gets over this and can accept it." muttered Jane.

"Me too. Me too." replied Mrs. Morgan to her daughter.

Eventually, Mr. Morgan did come back, but it was really late at night. As for his feelings about the matter of his son being gay? Well, we'll find that out a little later.

It was the next day and Mr. Morgan had still not yet, said a word to Ethan about him being gay and dating Benny. It was really hurting Ethan. With his father acting this way, it was starting to make him believe that he didn't accept him as being gay and was disappointed in him and saw him as a discrace to the family. This was all his mind could think about right now and it was really make him depressed. Deciding that he need some fresh air, and his boyfriend to help cheer him up, he decidied to go over to Benny's.

"Hey Mom? I'm going over to Benny's for a while. Be back soon." he said headed out the kitchen door.

"Ok! And Ethan." she said.

He stopped and turned to look at her. "Don't worry about your father. I'll have a talk with him." she said with a kind smile. Ethan smiled back and said, "Thanks! I appreciate it, Mom." And then left.

Minutes later, he arrived. He knocked on the door. "Hey, E!" greeted Benny when he saw that it was Ethan at the door.

"Hey, Benny. Can I come in? I could really use some cheering up." said Ethan sadly.

"Sure, E." he stepped a side to let him in. "I'm guessing your father still hasn't voiced his opinion on you being gay?" he asked.

Ethan shook his head and then sighed. Benny gave him a hug and then kissed him passionately on the lips. "Better?" Benny asked after pulling his head away from the kiss.

"Yeah! A little." smiled Ethan. "But maybe one more just to be sure."

They kissed again. "How about I call the gang over and we just relax by watching some movies together?" asked Benny.

"Yeah! That sounds great!" Ethan happily said.

Twenty minutes later; Rory, Erica, and Sarah had arrived. They gathered in the living room as Benny went into the kitchen to order his usual pizza order. The vamps already knew about Ethan finally telling his parents and Jane about his and Benny's relationship together last night, but they didn't know how it all went. They were _dying_ or rather _living_ to know! "So how did it go last night?" asked Sarah. Ethan just frowned. "I'm guessing not that good. Huh?" said Sarah, with some sympathy.

Ethan shook his head. "Mom and Jane are ok with it, but my dad..." he trailed off.

Sarah came over and gave him a hug. "Oh. I'm so sorry." she said with sympathy.

"What happened?" asked Rory.

Ethan and Sarah then broke the hug and Ethan turned to face Rory. "I don't know. After Mom and Jane told me how their ok with me being gay and dating Benny, he just...said nothing and then just left. I kind of feel like a disappointment to him and that he wants to own me now because of it." he answered sadly and then looked down at his feet.

"I'm sure he'll come around eventually, buddy." cheered Rory, patting him on the back.

"I hope so." Ethan said quietly. He quickly shook his head at how he was currently feeling at the moment and said cheerfully, "But enough about that. Let's change the subject by watching some movies!"

Unbeknownst to Ethan, Benny had heard everything in the kitchen. He stood there with a frown on his face knowing how this whole situation was tearing his boyfriend apart. He knew how much it meant to Ethan that his family supported him in his choice of a lovelife. His family meant everything to him. To be honest, they meant everything to Benny, too. With his own mother and father dead, he saw Mr. and Mrs. Morgan like mother and father figures to him. And Jane...as annoying as she is at times, he too saw her like a little sister to him. But since he wasn't really related to them, he guess it was different for Ethan. Deciding that he couldn't take this anymore and seeing is poor boyfriend so upset over this, he decided to do something. He came back into the living room.

"Sorry guys, but we're out of soda. I'm gonna go and make a quick run to the store for some. Be back in ten." Said Benny, as he grabbed his jacket and put it on. "Oh! And you know the drill, E."

"If the pizza guy gets here after his 15 minutes are up, then it's free." they both said at the same time. Ethan giggled.

"Yeah, B! I got it!" he smiled.

Benny smiled back, loving the smiles his adorable boyfriend always gives. "Alright then! Be back later!" he said, closing the door behind him. Little did they know that Benny wasn't really going to the store. Instead he had somewhere more important to go and someone to see.

There was a knock on the Morgan residence front door. "I'll get it!" shouted Mr. Morgan, who was currently in the living room watching tv on the couch. He got up and walked to the door, opening it to find a certain tall burnette. Mr. Morgan was a little surprised to see him. "Benny?! What are you doing here? I thought you were with Ethan?" he asked.

"I was. He doesn't know that I'm here. He thinks I'm at the store picking up some soda for the movie night that me and others are having." Benny replied.

"Ok...then, why are you here?" Mr. Morgan asked again, with a curious look.

"Actually, I'm here to see you. Can we talk?" he asked.

Mr. Morgan stood there for a second before replying. "Y-yeah! Come on in." he moved to the side for Benny to come in. Mr. Morgan was a little curious as to why Benny would want to talk to him. After Benny walked in he closed the door behind him. They both took a seat, Benny on the recliner chair and Mr. Morgan on the couch. Mr. Morgan turned off the tv, so he and Benny could talk. "So. What is it that you wanted to talk about, Benny?"

Benny signed and looked down at his hands, clasped together. "Ethan." he replied, solemly.

"Ethan?" asked Mr. Morgan, who was confused.

"Yes. Well...actually more like Ethan and I's relationship together."

"Oh. Ok. What about it?" Mr. Morgan asked.

Benny was silent for moment and then spoke. "Where do you stand with your son being gay and dating me?" He looked up to see what Mr. Morgan's response was.

At first there was a look of shock on his face and then he looked down with a sad look in his eyes. "I don't really know." he said quietly.

"Well, I hope that you do know really soon because you giving Ethan the silent treatment is breaking his heart. He thinks that you are shunning him because he's gay and that you probably see him as nothing more than a discrace and want to disown him!" Benny said, with a bit of an angry tone at the end.

Mr. Morgan quickly looked up at him with a look of surprise. "Really?" he asked. Benny nodded his head. "I don't hate him for it! I could never hate my own son! It's...it's just...it's just I'm still not to sure about the whole matter. I mean...finding out that your son is gay and not only that, but is dating his best friend? It's a lot for a father to take in. Especially, if it's your only son." said Mr. Morgan, who couldn't believe that his own son is starting to think that he hates him now just because he's gay.

"Then tell him that! He needs to know! You need to sit down and have a talk with him about it!" Benny was starting to get riled up, but then started to calm down knowing that getting all frustrated won't help the matter any. "Look. You, Mrs. Morgan and Jane mean everything to him. He's glad that his mother and sister can be happy for him, but he's sad that his own father can't see that he's happy with who he is and who he's with. He didn't even want to tell you guys because he was scared that something like this would happen, but after seeing how well it went over in telling our friends he decided that maybe it would be best to tell you guys too. He finally got up the courage to tell you guys in hopes that because you're his family that you'll still love him regardless he was gay or not."

Mr. Morgan didn't know what to say. He never knew that Ethan cared so much about what they thought of him being gay. It was true. He still loves him no matter what he does, but accepting that he was gay...that was hard. He was glad that he did have support from his friends, mother, and Jane. And he wanted to be apart of that support group for him too. He always told Ethan when he was just a child, that he could be anything that he wanted to be and that no matter what he'll always have his support. So, why couldn't he support his son in his decision to date guys? He was so confused. One thing for sure though. He had a lot of thinking to do and he needed to do it now. For the sake of his and Ethan's relationship together as father and son. He knew that to most fathers and sons out there, this kind of thing had damage their relationship to one another. Some a little and some completely. Mr. Morgan didn't want his relationship with Ethan to be like that. He was then interrupted from his thoughts by Benny.

"Well. I better get going. Everyone will be wondering what's taking so long." said Benny standing up and heading towards the door. When he opened the door he paused and then looked back at Mr. Morgan. "Just...think about everything that I said. He really does still love you, though." he said with a sigh and then left.

"Hey guys! I'm back!" yelled Benny, coming through the kitchen door.

"About time! What took so long?!" asked Sarah, as her and Ethan came into the kitchen.

"Oh! Yeah! I got stuck in this really long line." he replied, sitting the drinks down on the counter. "So. Did the pizza guy come yet? I'm starving!" Benny said with his big goofy smile.

"Yeah! Sorry to say, that he arrived on time." said Sarah.

"Dang it! I was really looking forward to some free pizza, too." he pouted.

"Why does it have to be free?" wondered Sarah.

"Because! It just taste better when it's free!" he replied, knowingly.

Sarah just laughed at him and then left the kitchen. "Hey, B?" piped in Ethan.

"Yeah, E?!"

"Why did you go to the store for more soda? I came in here to find something else to drink while you were gone because I was really thirsty and couldn't wait. When I opened the fridge I saw that you already had soda." questioned Ethan.

"Oh. I did? I guess I didn't see them." Benny laughed nervously. "Oh well! You can never have too many sodas!" he then covered with a smile. Then gave Ethan a peck on the cheek. "Come on! Everybody is waiting and I'm hungry for some pizza!" he said leaving the kitchen.

Ethan just stood there for a minute with a questioning look on his face, like he didn't quiet believe him, but then shrugged it off and joined them.

Three hours later, everybody was tired of movies and left to go home or to do vampirey type stuff. It was just Ethan and Benny now, who couldn't be happier with having some alone time together. The tv was turned off, but they decided to stay on couch curled up next to each other. Ethan had his head resting on Benny's chest, while Benny had his arms around Ethan. They were enjoying the quietness of their surroundings together and being in each others arms. Then Ethan broke the silence. "Thanks Benny!" thanked Ethan.

"For what?" asked Benny questioningly, shifting so he could look into Ethan's eyes.

"For this and for cheering me up with a movie night with friends. And for being the best boyfriend ever." he replied, with a smile, looking up at Benny with loving eyes.

"Anytime, E! I would do anything just to see your lovely smile." he said, smiling back and planting a gentle kiss on his lips.

They stayed like that for ten more minutes, until Ethan decided that he better get home since it was a school night. "Awe! But, Ethie kins. Do you _have_ to go?" pouted Benny playfully, sounding silly when he said it.

Ethan just chuckled at him and is silliness, which was one of the many reasons why he loved him so much. "Yes, Benny. I've too. You know how my parents are about me staying out late on school nights." he said with a smile, but it soon faded away into a frown. Benny saw this and he knew why he was frowning.

"Hey. Cheer up! I'm sure after having the day to think about it, your dad will speak to you again and maybe he's even ok with the whole 'my son is gay' thing." he said, trying to cheer Ethan up again.

"Yeah. Maybe, your right." he said with a smile again. He then got up and stretched. "Well. I better get going. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah! See you tomorrow!" Benny said smiling. Ethan then left. _"Don't worry, E. I'm sure everything with your father will be just fine."_ Benny thought.

When Ethan finally got home, he was greeted by his mother. "Hey, there sweetie! Did you have fun at Benny's?" she asked him. Ethan just nodded. "We watched movies and ate pizza with the others." he answered. "Well that's good! I hope you left room for dinner tonight." she said, happily. "Of course I did! I would never spahgetti night! It's my favorite!" he said, cheerfully. "I know." she chuckled. "Dinner will be ready in about an hour." she said. "Ok, Mom!" Ethan said. She kissed him on the forehead and went back into the kitchen to finish dinner. Ethan was about to head upstair to his room when he heard his father call for him from the living room. "Ethan! Can I speak to you for a minute?!" he shouted. "Yeah!" shouted back Ethan, confused.

Once he got to the living room saw his father sitting on the couch and motioned for him to take a seat next him. Ethan obeyed and went to sit by his father. "So...what is it that you wanted to take to me about, Dad?" he asked, nervously. This is the first time that his dad had spoke to him since coming out about his sexuality.

"I wanted to talk to you about...you being gay." Mr. Morgan, hesitated.

"Ok." replied Ethan, in a quiet tone.

Mr. Morgan took a deep breath and then began to speak. "I wanted to talk to you about it because it has come to my attention that you think that I might hate you for it and think that you're a discrace to the family and want to disown you."

Ethan just looked up with a look of surprise. Then he looked back down sadly. "Yeah." he responded quietly.

"Son. Look. The truth of the matter is, is that I don't hate you and think that you're a discrace or want to disown you because of it. In fact...it's actually quiet the opposite. I still love you Ethan and your my son. Always has been and always will be, no matter what. And I guess the only reason why I've been so distant about it is because I guess I didn't really know what to think or how to handle the situation. When I just left yesterday, after you told us and didn't say a word it was because I was still in shock and need some air to think. I guess I still been kind of thinking about it since and that's why I've been so quiet to you lately. And after having a talk with a certain someone, it help me realize just how I truely feel about the matter now." explained Mr. Morgan.

"You do?" asked Ethan, looking up at his father with hope.

Mr. Morgan nodded. "Yes. And...I'm ok with you being gay."

"Really?"

Mr. Morgan nodded again and this time smiled at him. "And if being with Benny makes you happy, then I'm glad that it's with someone that I know will be there for you no matter what, to comfort you. Now. I'm not gonna lie. This is going to take some getting used to, but I do support you two one hundred percent. Especially, you Ethan."

Ethan gave the biggest smile that he could give. Over joyed that his father doesn't hate him for being gay and that he has his father's support. "Thanks, Dad!" he said, happily giving his dad a hug. Mr. Morgan hugged him back. They pulled away.

"Boy! This is gonna make giving you the talk about the birds and the bees a little bit harder. Or would it just be the birds or just the bees...then again which one _is_ the female and which one _is_ the male?" Mr. Morgan wondered. He shook his head. "I never really did understand the whole concept behind the origins of that metaphor." he laughed to himself. Ethan laughed to too. "Speaking of which...you two haven't...you know...yet?" Mr. Morgan asked his son, with a worried look.

Ethan just looked at him in surprise. "What?! No! We haven't gotten that far in our relationship yet." blushed Ethan.

Mr. Morgan had a look of relief. "Phew! That's good!" he sighed and then smiled.

"Well. I'm gonna go see how much longer dinner's gonna be." said Ethan getting up and going into the kitchen.

"Alright, son! See you at dinner!" said Mr. Morgan.

"Hey Mom! How much longer will dinner be? I'm starving!" he said cheerfully, as he entered the kitchen.

Mrs. Morgan noticed the change in her son's atitude. He seemed more happier now. She figured it must of had something to do with the little talk that he and her husband just had a moment ago. She over heard Ross saying that he wanted to talk to Ethan, but she decided to not to listen in on them and give them their privacy. "There's still another twenty minutes until it's ready." she answered.

"Ok! Mom! I'm just gonna go up to my room and wait." he replied. He was about to leave the kitchen and head upstairs, but stopped. He turned around to face his mother. "Hey, Mom?"

"Yeah! Hunny?" she responded to him, looking at him.

"Thanks for having that talk with Dad, earlier." he smiled.

Mrs. Morgan just gave him a confused look. "But I didn't talk to your father about it today, yet. I've been to busy, too." Knowing what Ethan had meant about having a talk with her husband about their son's sexuality.

Ethan just stood there for moment with a look of confusion as well. If his mother wasn't the one who talked to his father about his sexuality and how he was feeling about the him giving him the silent treatment, then who? Then it hit Ethan. "Ok, Mom!" he said, turning back around and continuing on to his room.

Once in he was in his room, he shut the door and then sat down on his computer chair. He turned on his computer and sent a video chat request to Benny. Five seconds later, Benny answered the request. "Hey, there _boyfriend_!" winked Benny, sounding all flirty to Ethan. "What'cha need?"

Ethan chuckled at his goofiness. "You're such a goof, Benny Weir!" Benny just smiled. Then Ethan decided to cut to the chase. "Earlier today. When you said that you ran out off soda and had to go to the store for some more, when you clearly already had some..."he trailed off.

"Yeah." interrupted Benny, who had a look of nervousness and guilt.

"You didn't really go to the store did you? You came here instead and talked to my dad about us and how he was acting to the whole situation, didn't you?" said Ethan, giving him an accussing look.

Benny sighed. "Yeah. You caught me." he said guiltily. "But I did really go to the store!" he defended. "Your not made at me are you?"

Ethan just shook his head. "Of course not! In fact, Mom was gonna talk to him about it too for me today, but got too busy in get around to doing it." he said. "When I got home from your place, he actually wanted to sit down and have a talk to me about it."

Benny then had a look of worry. "Oh yeah? How did it go?"

Ethan smiled happily. "It actually went way better than I thought it would! He told me that no matter what, he'll still always love me and that if dating you makes me happy then he's ok with it!" he said excitedly.

Benny then smiled back. "That's great, E!"

Ethan just nodded in agreement. "Yeah! Of course, it'll take some little getting used to for him, but he's totally ok with it!"

"I'm happy for you, babe! See! I told you that everything will be just fine!" smiled Benny.

"Thank you, Benny! For always being there for me and for always caring about me. I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend to love." stated Ethan.

"And the same goes for you too, E. I love you so much. Damn! I wish there wasn't a computer screen between us right now cause I so want to kiss you right now!" he smiled.

Ethan just laughed. "Me too, Benny! And I love you, too!"

Just then, Ethan heard his mom calling for him, telling him that dinner is ready. "Well. I gotta go. See you tomorrow for school."

"Ok, E! See ya first thing in the morning!"

"Oh and Benny?" asked Ethan, just before signing off the computer.

"Yeah?" questioned Benny.

"How about you save that kiss for when we see each other tomorrow for school?" suggested Ethan with a smirk.

"Deal! I can't wait." said Benny, while licking his lips in anticipation.

Ethan just laughed once more at him and then signed off.

**A/N: And that is Part 2! Telling the Family! How was it? Did you like it? Am I doing a good job so far? Please let me know! Leave a review or you can PM if you want! Lol! Ethan can finally rest now, knowing that his family now knows about him and Benny. It was a little tough there at first, but thanks to Ethan's loving boyfriend everthing was made right again. Now for Part 3! Lol! Just a heads up. Part 3 will mostly be a flashback. As for what kind of flashback...you'll just have to wait and see! ;)**


	3. Part 3 How Our Love Began

**A/N: So sadly, this is the final chapter of Coming Out of the Closet. (*grabs tissue and then blows nose*) Since this chapter will have a lot of romancing stuff in it, I thought that I'd post it up on Valentine's Day! So here it is! Lol!**

**So, this one will explain how they found out about each others hidden feelings for each other and how they got together to begin with. Just to let you know, the whole thing is one big flashback except for the beginning and the end. I think this one has a little more humor in it than the last two chapters did.**

**I also added for the first time, a song in here! I never really did that before! Or at least yet, because I have been thinking about doing a series of unrelated songfics under one title. You know. Kind of like how you authors do different kinds of one-shots under one title. I don't yet know if I'm going to do it or not. Let me know what you guys think! If you want me to do it, then I'll do it! I'll do anything for the fans! Well...almost anything. As long as it's not legal or dangerous. Lol! ;D**

**Now! On to those shout outs!:**

**mermaidrina- Thank you for favoriting this story! Unfortunately, this is the last chapter to it. But I hope that you still enjoy it! I think out of the three chapters for this story, this one is my favorite! ;)**

**inosine- Oh! Well, unfortunately he didn't use any magic to make the spinner land on him...or did it land on Ethan? Ahhh! Oh no! I can't remember which! Lol! But anyways, there was no magic involved, sadly. Just pure dum luck! Or was it just luck? Maybe, Lady Luck might of stepped in and intervend? Hmm...Lol! Benny was a little nervous in having that talk with Ross, but he was more upset that what he was doing was really getting to Ethan. Also, he's pretty used to Mr. Morgan and knows him pretty well enough, which doesn't make it too nerve racking for him. Now if he didn't know him that well, **_**then**_** he might have something to be afraid of. Lol!**

**TiredOfBeingNice- Oh no! Don't worry Fanfic Buddy! I'll catch you!(*holds arms out to catch you*) Lol! Yep! Everything worked out in the end! And guess what? Tah-da! The wait is finally over for the next chapter! Sadly, like I said in the A/N up top. This is going to be the final chapter. I know. It's sad, right?(*starts crying again*) So, I hope that you enjoy it. Actually, there's something in this story that might seem familiar to you in it, but I promise that it's different from what yours is. If you don't understand what I mean, than you'll see when you start reading this chapter. :)**

**Disclaimer: I MBAV fan66 cross my heart and hope to (not) die, that I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or anything relating to the show. All I own is this story's plot and other unfamiliar elements in it. Nor do I own the song "Jump Then Fall" by Taylor Swift. But I do own the poem that appears in this story. Oh no! I just gave you guys a spoiler! I'm just gonna shut up know and let you guys get started. See you at the end! :)**

A few weeks has passed since Ethan telling his parents that he was gay and that he and Benny were dating. At first things didn't seem to go well for Ethan with his father, but after Benny's little talk with Mr. Morgan, things got better between the two. It was currently, a Friday night. Which meant date night for Ethan's parents and Sarah babysitting Jane. Ethan and Benny were currently having a date night of their own, by having a nice little picinic under the stars in the park together. They had just finished eating and had placed all the remaining food and dishes back into the basket. They were now just laying down on their backs watching the stars together, with Benny having an arm around Ethan, holding him close.

"I can't believe we've been dating each other for almost two months now." stated Ethan.

"Yeah! And that now everybody knows about it and we don't have to keep it a sceret anymore and we can be open about it." agreed Benny.

"I'm gald that everyone is ok with it. For a second there, I thought that they wouldn't be. Especially, when I thought my dad hated me because of it, but everything worked out in the end. All thanks to my wonderful boyfriend!" said Ethan with a smile, turning his head to face Benny.

Benny turned his head to look at Ethan too and just smiled back. Grateful that they were best friends and lovers. He never thought in his wildest dreams that his best friend would turn out to be his boyfriend too. But he guessed he should of saw the signs earlier. They always did everything together, they've known each other since like first grade, they pretty much have the exact same interests, and they always tell each other everything...well...almost everything. He remembered the day when Ethan had been keeping a big secret from him for quite some time and when he found out what that secret was. And also, how funny it was when Ethan learned that he found out about it. He laughed thinking about it.

"What's so funny, Benny?" asked Ethan.

"Nothing." he replied. "Hey, Ethan?" Benny asked.

"Yeah, B?" responded Ethan.

"Do you remember the day that I found out about you liking me as more than just a friend and when we became boyfriends?" wondered Benny.

"Of course! I'll never forget that day!" said Ethan happily, thinking back to that time.

_**Flashback to 2 Months Ago**_

_Benny was currently at Ethan's place in his room. The two were supposed to be studying, but quickly got bored and decided to play some video games instead. They were in a heated battled against the Moon Queen and her forces in the game that they were playing, until they heard a voice from downstairs._

_"Ethan! Can you come down and help me with the groceries?!" shouted Mrs. Morgan._

_"Yeah, Mom! Give me a sec!" he shouted back. He paused the game. "Sorry, Benny! I'll be right back!" Ethan said before standing up._

_"No biggie! I can wait." shrugged Benny, being the understanding friend that he was._

_Ethan smiled at him, which Benny could of swore that he also saw a blush with that smile, and left to go help his mom. Of course after just five mintues of waiting, Benny started to get bored. He looked around Ethan's room, being nosey, until he noticed a notebook that said "Ethan's Journal" on it. He never knew that Ethan had a journal, but than again most teens probably did and just kept it hidden to hide their secrets from prying eyes. But he thought him and Ethan didn't keep any secrets from each other...or at least _tried_ not too. He wondered what kind of secrets that Ethan were hiding from him. He knew that he probably shouldn't and that if Ethan found out about it that he would be really mad at him for it, but Benny just couln't help himself. So he picked up the book and started to flip through it. Most of the stuff in it he already knew about because Ethan had already told him, but just made him promise to not tell anybody. He continued to look throuh it some more until a certain entry caught his eye._

_**Dear Journal,**_

_**I have something to admit. I think that I am in love with someone. Ok. Actually, I **_**know**_** that I'm in love with them, but I'm just too afraid to say anything. I mean. I don't think that I could handle it if this person rejected me for it. So for now, I'm just gonna keep it a secret between you and me!**_

_**~Ethan Morgan**_

_That entry was about three weeks ago. 'Huh. I wonder who it is that he's in love with? Probably Sarah! He's been pinning for her ever since that day he accidently spilled his food on her.' thought Benny, thinking nothing of it. He continued to read more. He skipped ahead to a week later._

_**Dear Journal,**_

_**It's me again! Lol! (sigh) I wish that I can tell my crush that I like him, but I can't because I'm too much of a chicken to just confront him about it. I was gonna do it today, but then I saw him flirting with some pretty looking girl at school and then I realized that he'll never feel the same way about me because he's striaght and I'm gay. That's right journal! I'm gay! I realized it about a couple of weeks ago. After me and Sarah's date, just before the whole Stern and Lucifractor event. Nobody knows this, but after defeating Stern, Sarah had told me that we couldn't date one another because of the whole her being a vampire and me being a human thing. And that because of my special blood type, it would probably make it really hard for her to control herself if we ever decided to take it to the next level. I personally think that Erica had finally gotten into her head about the whole thing, but whatever. I was devastated afterwards, eventually I got over it with the help of a certain someone. But anyways. Yeah! Even though the idea of us ever being together will never happen, that still doesn't mean that I can't secretly fawn over him. Lol!**_

_**~Ethan Morgan**_

_'Ethan's gay?!' thought Benny in shock. 'And he learned that after Sarah basically rejected him?! Huh! I geuss that explains why he seemed so down in the dumps after their date. I wondered why he never told me any of this, before? And if it's not Sarah that he likes...then who? Obviously it's a guy.' he thought. Now intrigued, he read some more. The next entry was a rather recent one from just a couple of days ago._

_**Dear Journal,**_

_**I don't know how much more of this torture I can take! Ok! Remember how I told you that I was devastated after Sarah broke my heart, but I quickly got over it thanks to a certain someone? Well...I guess I should mention that that certain someone who helped me through that tough time, is someone who is really close to me and is the one that I've been crushing on all this time!**_

_Benny stopped to ponder to himself, 'Someone who helped him through his heart break and is really close to him? The only guys that I know that Ethan is close to is his father, Rory, and myself. It obviously couldn't be Mr. Morgan. That would just be too weird. That only leaves me and Rory, but Rory was too dense to notice Ethan acting a little down in the dumps then. The only one who figured out that there was something wrong with Ethan was...' he trailed, and then had a look of shock on his face. "Me!" he whispered out loud. 'But it couldn't be me...could it?' Benny wondered. He continued on with reading the entry._

_**Today, in gym class we did swimming. I thought that I was the only one left in the locker room until I heard a shower start up. I figured that they were probably like me and was just late getting into a shower to wash the chlorine off. So, I didn't really think nothing of it at the time. Well, I had just exited the shower that I was in a few minutes ago, drying my hair off with a towel and walking back to my gym locker at the same time, when I accidently bumped into him! He was still shirtless and wet from his shower, as was I. I almost lost it right then and there. I couldn't help but blush like crazy and be embarrassed. We both apologized and went to our gym lockers to finish drying off and getting changed. While he was changing I couldn't help, but stare at him with his sexy complexion, slight muscle tone, and his wet messy hair.**_

_After reading that, now Benny was getting nervous. He had an idea of probably who Ethan was talking about. He continued to read on._

_**I think he caught he staring, but I'm not sure because I quickly looked away once he turned in my direction. (sigh) What am I to do? I mean. I don't want to be in love with him, but I can't help but to feel this way towards him. What do you do when the person that you are in love with is your BEST FRIEND! (sigh) I guess I should finally tell you who it that is. Well...his name is Benny Weir. He's the most kindest, nicest, funniest, and sometimes the most goofiest person ever. And he has the these amazing emerald looking eyes that just make me want to melt when I look into them. We met back when we were six years old and have been together ever since. I just wish that I could tell him about my feelings for him...but I can't. (sigh) Well, that's enough for tonight. It's getting late and I have school the next day. And of course that means I get to see Benny too. (sigh) Later!**_

_**~Ethan Morgan**_

_And there it was. "Say what?!" yelled Benny a little bit loudy. He quickly covered his month and looked towards the door and listen to see if anybody heard him from downstairs. Luckly, no one did. Letting out a breath that he didn't know that he was holding, he returned his focus back on the little book that layed in his hands. 'So, Ethan has a crush on me? Wow! I sooo didn't see that one coming!' he thought, still in a bit of shock._

_After some thought, he guessed that he should of seen it sooner. Every time him and Ethan were in close proximity to each other, it would seem like Ethan would be blushing a bit. And sometimes Ethan would get a little nervous in certain situations like if they accidently touched hands or he put an arm around Ethan's shoulder. But he always just figured that it was just his imagination. Now that Benny thought about it. He too has started to feel a little bit differently when Ethan's around. Like whenever he saw him and Sarah talking, deep down he would feel a pang at his heart with a twinge of jeaously mixed with it. But he usually just shrugged it off and thought nothing of it. He also notice how of lately, it seems that he's always wants to be more closer to Ethan like putting an arm around his shoulders or hugging him when he gets excited over something. All these things added up to one thing. He likes Ethan too! In fact, he probably started acting this way around the sametime that Ethan needed cheering up and found out that he was in love with him because of it._

_He then gave a sly smile. 'Well, since I now know how he feels about me and how I feel about him...I think I'll just let him know just how I feel about him, but not directly. I think that I'll make him work for it and instead, try to woo him.' he thought. Just then he heard the sound of Ethan heading back up the stairs to his room._

_"I'm going back upstairs now, Mom!" shouted Ethan from the bottom of the stairs._

_"Ok hunny! And thanks for helping with the groceries!" shouted Mrs. Morgan back, thanking him for the help. Ethan then proceeded to head on up to his room._

_"Crap!" Benny muttered to himself, as he still had Ethan's journal in his hands. He quickly rushed to return the book back to where he found it and then quickly sat back down at his place at the computer. Acting as if nothing had happened. A few seconds later, Ethan comes through the door._

_"Sorry about the wait, Benny! Mom also wanted me to help her put up the groceries and take out the trash." he apologized, taking his seat._

_Benny just shrugged his shoulders. "Eh. No problem!" he smiled._

_Ethan smiled back and then looked at the computer screen, unpausing the game. Ethan was totally unaware of the smile on Benny's face turning into a smirk, about what he just found about him, before he focused his attention back onto the game as well. Thinking that when he get's home, he's got a lot of planning to do on how to when over his "hopefully" future boyfriend._

_The next day, Ethan was getting ready for school when he recieved a text from Benny saying to go on ahead to school without him because he had to do something for his grandma first and he would be a little late getting there. Giving his phone a curious look, he pocketed his phone and went downstairs to eat breakfast and then head to school._

_At school, Ethan was walking up to his locker when he noticed an envelope with his name on it, taped to it. He took the envelope off his locker door and opened it up. Inside it was a piece of paper. It was a poem. It read..._

_**Dear Ethan,**_

_**When I look into your eyes,**_

_**they sparkle like the stars in the night skys.**_

_**When I hear your lovely voice,**_

_**it makes my heart want to rejoice.**_

_**And everytime I make you smile,**_

_**it makes it feel all the worthwhile.**_

_**Everytime that you're near me; I want you to know,**_

_**that these feelings inside me; begin to grow.**_

_**And though you're really smart and labeled as a nerd,**_

_**I still hope that someday you'll want to be my little lovebird.**_

_**Cause after all; your my Princess Leia to my Han Solo.**_

_**Not that I'm saying you're girly, I hope you know!**_

_**What I'm trying to say is that I think I'm in love with you,**_

_**and after you read this poem; I hope that you might feel the same way too.**_

_**From, Your Secret Admirer (and hopefully future boyfriend)**_

_After reading it, Ethan didn't know what to think. He didn't even realize that his cheeks were starting to become more redder in color. No one has ever written him a poem before or told him all those things mention in it about him before either. He wanted to know just who this Secret Admirer is. Obviously, it had to be a guy because they had said that he was their Princess Leia to their Han Solo and Han Solo was a guy, which meant that it couldn't be from a girl or else they would of said that he was their Han Solo to their Princess Leia, instead. Ethan was then tore from his thoughts by the approaching Benny._

_"Hey, E! What'cha got there?!" he asked, cheerily._

_"Huh...Oh! This?! It was taped to my locker when I got here. It's a love poem from somebody." he answered._

_"Oh really?! Let me see!" exclaimed Benny trying to take the note from Ethan so he could read it. But Ethan quickly pulled it away from Benny, not wanting him see that it was from a guy. Benny just frowned at him, but got over it quickly._

_"Ok. Since you won't let me see it. Who's it from?" he asked._

_Ethan just shrugged and shook his head, while blushing. "I don't know. It just said it was from a secret admirer." he replied, not telling him of his theory that it could be from a guy._

_"Oh. Hey! Maybe, it's from _Sarah_!"_ _commented Benny, dragging out her name teasingly when he said it and nudging Ethan in the arm a few times._

_Ethan just rolled his eyes at him. 'I highly doubt that.' thought Ethan flatly. "Maybe!" he shrugged, folding the piece of paper back up and placing it in his bag. He then started on the combination to his locker. "So. What was it that you had to do for your grandma?" he asked, deciding to change the subject._

_Benny then started to get a little nervous at the question. The truth was, his grandma didn't really have anything for him to do this morning. He just said that. He actually had gotten up early so he could get here early, before Ethan did so he could tape the note to his locker. "Uh...she wanted me to...move some boxes for her from the basement. I guess it's some old stuff of hers that she's planning on donating, probably." he lied, with a nervous laugh at the end. Ethan just gave him a strange look, before the bell finally rang, making him forget all about it. While he turned to close his locker, Benny let out a quiet sigh of relief that he bought it and then quickly put on a smile as soon as Ethan turned back around._

_"Well. We better get to class." said Ethan, holding the books that he needed in his arms._

_"Yeah." agreed Benny, smiling as the two made their way down the hallway. And Benny thinking how phase one to "Operation: Wooing Ethan" was complete and had seemed to be working. 'Now for step number two.' he thought._

_When it was third period English, which Ethan didn't have with any of his friends, Ethan had walked into class and to his desk. He then stopped and looked down at his desk with a look of surprise. There on the desk was a single red rose and next to it was a small note. It read..._

_**You are a rose without thorns that blooms in the garden that is in my heart. Ever lasting and always blooming. Never wilting and losing it's beauty. This rose will never compare to you, but I hope it shows you what you mean to me.**_

_**Love, Your Secret Admirer**_

_Ethan had the biggest smile on his face. 'So he thinks that I'm beautiful?' he thought with a blush. Just then the bell rang and he quickly put the rose and note into his backpack and sat down. Through out the whole class, all Ethan could think about was who this person could be._

_After fourth period, it was lunch time. Ethan had met up with Benny after class to walk to lunch together._

_"So, E. Hear anything else from your secret admirer?" Benny asked with a smirk._

_Ethan wondered why Benny would be asking that. Did he have some idea as to who it might be? And why was he smirking? "Actually, yeah! In third period today there was a rose with a note on my desk from them._

_"Really? What did it say?" asked Benny._

_"Not much. Just that they thought I was beauti- I mean hansome!" Ethan quickly corrected himself. His cheeks then started to turn red a little. Benny caught the slight blushing and how he tried not to say the word beautiful. He silently chuckled at himself, but Ethan didn't hear it. 'Phase two complete.' he thought._

_"Awe! That's really sweet! I wondered what they'll do next to try and win your affection?" he replied teasingly, with a wink._

_Ethan then looked at Benny with a strange look, wondering what was up with his friend's strange response to all this. It almost seemed like he was enjoying this. With a quick shrug, they continued on to the cafeteria._

_Once they got there and had gotten there food and started eating. Ethan had to go to the bathroom. "Hey, B?" he asked, Benny._

_"Yeah!" he replied with a mouth full of food._

_Ethan gave him a quick look of disgust and then continued with what he was going to ask. "Do you think you can watch my stuff while I go to the restroom real quick?"_

_"Sure, E!" answered Benny, happily and smiling._

_Ethan nodded his head and then got up and left the cafeteria. He came back ten minutes later and saw Benny with his math book out, doing what looked like homework for the next class, which they had together. "Ok! I'm back!" he announced, sitting back down at the table._

_Benny just nodded and then looked up at him. "Hey, E? What did you get on problem number 18? I think that I got the right answer, but I'm not sure." he asked._

_"Don't know. Let me check." said Ethan reaching down for his bag. As he was rumaging through it, he saw something he didn't remember putting in it. It was a small box of chocolates in a heart shaped box. "What the?" he whispered to himself. Benny saw him pause, while he was looking through his bag and smiled. He quickly dropped the smile as soon as Ethan leaned back up, with the box of chocolates and another note taped on the top. Ethan removed the note and read it out loud..._

_**Sweets for my wonderful sweetheart. For I hope with each chocolate you eat you think of me. Each piece represents a piece of my heart and my love for you. It'll be like you're consuming my heart, which you already are with your good looks and charming personality. I know that you have been wondering who I am all day. So here's a hint. I am more closer to you than you think.**_

_**Love, Your Adoring Seceret Admirer**_

_"Wow, E! Sounds like this person really likes you. Huh?" commented Benny._

_Ethan just nodded in agreement. "Yeah...and I think that I might really like them too." he replied dreamily, while staring at the note and chocolates. A grin then appeared on Benny's face, thinking that phase three completed. Ethan then quickly shook his head. "Of course...I have no idea as to who the person could be?" said Ethan glumly._

_"Well, they did leave you a clue at the end." pointed out Benny._

_"Yeah, but...that could be anybody!" exclaimed Ethan and then he let out a sigh of frustration._

_Benny just shrugged. On the inside though, he was clearly loving what this was doing to his best friend. Hopefully, he'll figure it out soon that it's him. He then left out a slight giggle. Unfortunately, Ethan heard him giggle._

_"What's so funny?" he asked, raising an eye brow at the tall teen._

_"Oooh! Nothing! I just was thinking of something that was funny." Benny laughed some more. "Hey are you going to eat those?!" he then asked, reaching over to try and swipe a piece._

_Ethan just gave him a strange look and then knocked his hand away. "Yes, Benny! I am gonna eat them!" He said with a little bit of possessiveness in his voice and then blushed thinking about what the note had said about each piece representing that person's heart and love for him. Benny smiled and then held up his hands in surrender._

_"Ok! Ok! I won't touch them!" he exclaimed._

_Ethan just gave him a smile that said 'good! you better not!'. He then put the box and note back into his bag before anyone else saw it. Then a thought appeared in his head. "Hey, Benny? Did you happen to see who put this in my bag while I was gone?" he suddenly asked._

_Benny shook his head no. "No, E! Sorry! They must of did it while I was busy emptying my tray." he replied with a shrug._

_"Huh! Strange..." pondered Ethan for a bit. "Oh well!" he shrugged and continued to finish off his food before the bell rang._

_The last class of the day had finally ended and Ethan was currently at his locker, putting away the books that he didn't need. He closed his locker door once he was done and when he turned around he accidently bumped into a jock. "Sorry about that." apologized Ethan with a slight bit of fear in his eyes._

_"Sorry doesn't cut it! Nerd!" replied the jock in frustration and then pushed Ethan down to the ground. Ethan then got up and brushed himself off. Then the guy gave a wicked grin. "You know? You're kind a cute looking for a nerd. How about we have a little fun together?" he smiled._

_Ethan's eyes went wided at hearing that and his mind raced with thoughts of what this guy was thinking about doing. "W-what do mean by that?" asked Ethan nervously._

_"Oh! You'll see!" was all the jock said before shoving Ethan up against the lockers, pinning him there. Then smashing his lips against Ethan's. Ethan's eyes went wide._

_'This couldn't be the person who wrote that poem or has been giving gifts all day, was it? No! That person seemed more kinder, sweeter, romantic and this didn't seem like something that his secret admirer would do. And this guy on the other hand, seemed a little to aggressive and rude. And that isn't romantic at all.' Ethan thought. He then pushed the guy off of him. "What the hell, man?!" he exclaimed at the jock._

_"Oh come on, nerd! You know you like!" replied the jock with a smirk._

_"No! I don't!" responded Ethan angrily, and then tried to walk away, but the jock just grabbed his arm harshly. He pulled Ethan back and down towards the ground. When he landed, he landed on his ankle wrong and badly spranged it. He looked up at the jock with frightened eyes._

_"You're not going anywhere, geek!" frowned the jock at him. "Not until I get that _fun_ that I was talking about." he said, moving towards the injured brunette._

_Benny had came around the corner, headed to meet up with Ethan at his locker, so the two could walk home together like they normally do. Suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of seeing Ethan on the ground with a look of fear on his face and some jock standing over him. Benny wasn't sure what was going on, but he knew that whatever this was, wasn't good cause nothing good ever comes from a jock talking to a nerd. It usually ends up with the nerd being shoved into something. Seeing this guy all over Ethan made him see red. It was one thing to pick on him, but it's another if they dare pick on is Ethan. Now that he has realized his true feelings for the seer, he wanted to protect him even more than before. Even if it means getting beat up himself. It would all be totally worth it, if it meant that Ethan was safe and unharmed. He quickly stormed on over to them._

_"Hey! Leave him alone!" yelled Benny in anger at the jock._

_"Back off nerd! I'm not interested in you! I'm much more interested in this nerd, instead." he said looking at Ethan with a grin._

_Benny saw this and had an idea of what he just meant by that. His eyes went wide then his face turned red with fury. He knew Ethan didn't like how this guy was treating him and was obivously scared. "I said. Leave my Ethan alone!" he repeated again, angirly and then placed a hand on the jock's shoulder and turned him around abruptly and then punched the guy in the face. _

_"Ow! Why you little geek! You'll pay for that!" yelled the jock and then made a move to grab Benny. But Benny quickly dodge the guy and then shoved him to the floor. Realizing when he's beaten, the jock got up and glared at him. "You win this round! Geek! But I'll be back!" said the jock and then he left._

_Benny stood there and watch to guy leave. He knew that the guy would probably be back and soon, at that, with back up this time. He then turned to help Ethan up. "Are you alright, E?" he asked holding out a hand to help him up._

_"Yeah! I'm fi-ne." he hissed in pain, after taking Benny's hand and trying to get up. "I think I must of spranked my ankle when that jerk flung me down to the ground." replied Ethan, hold his injured ankle._

_"Do you think you can make it back home on it?" asked Benny in concern._

_Ethan shook his head. "It hurts to much for that long of a walk."_

_"Come on! I can do a healing spell on it to take away some of the pain, but it's best if we don't do it here in the open for anyone to see. Plus, I think that jerk of a jock might be back and this time with back up." he said, kneeling down and wrapping one of Ethan's arms over his shoulders, while putting one of his around Ethan's side, helping him up. Ethan was blushing like mad and hoping that Benny wouldn't notice, but he did and smiled. Benny took Ethan to a nearby janitor's closet and then set him down gently on a chair. He then held out both hands over Ethan's injured ankle as they began to glow._

_"How's does that feel?" asked Benny after a few seconds of doing the healing spell on his ankle._

_"A little bit better, actually." answered Ethan quietly. Then a silence feel over the two._

_"Benny? What did you mean when you said that I was _your_ Ethan?" asked Ethan, quietly._

_Benny then stiffened for a second and then relaxed. "You heard that, huh?" blushed Benny, removing his hands from over Ethan's ankle, but contunued to look down._

_Ethan nodded, knowing that Benny couldn't see him do it. "Yeah! I did." he answered._

_Benny just sighed. "Ok. Here it goes." whispered Benny, to himself. He then looked up at Ethan, looking him in his big brown adorable eyes. "Ethan...I'm in love with you. I have been for some time now, but I never really realized it until recently. After I found out that you had a crush on me."_

_Ethan just sat there in shock. Did he hear what he just thought he heard? It couldn't be? No way could his best friend be in love with him too? He was straight after all. Wasn't he? Coming out of his thoughts Ethan finally spoke. "How long? How long have you felt this way?" he asked._

_"Ever since yesterday." he answered meekly._

_'Yesterday? Then why didn't he tell me then or this morning even?' thought Ethan, but then something clicked. Benny _has_ been telling him, all day! "Benny?" said Ethan to the tall brunette, who was now standing._

_"Yes." replied Benny, wondering what his friend could be thinking about right now._

_"The poem, the flower, and the candy...it was all from you. Wasn't it? You're my seceret admirer? Aren't you?" asked Ethan, with questioning eyes._

_Benny just stood there for a second and then nodded a yes. "I didn't want to just come out and tell you. I wanted to whoo you instead. Show you how much that you mean to me. I wanted to make you fall for me even more than you already are." explained Benny._

_"I should of known. Your the only person that I know that tries to use a Star Wars reference as a cheesy pick up line." he replied with a smile, but Ethan's face turned serious for a second. "But Benny, are you even sure that's how you truely feel about me? I mean you said that you didn't even realized that you loved me until yeasterday?" questioned Ethan. He then stood up._

_"First off. Hey! I think it's a pretty good pick up line, if I do say so myself!"defended Benny in a stern, but jokingly manner with a chuckle at the end. "And secondly. I'm positive, E! It might of taken me this long to figure it out, but I know what I want and that's you." he said sweetly to Ethan, taking his hands and holding them in his. Ethan then blushed at his touch._

_"I don't know about this, B. What if it doesn't work out and we wind up ruining our friendship together forever?" said Ethan, solemnly, while looking down at the floor. He wasn't quite too sure that being boyfriend and boyfriend with your best friend was a good idea._

_Benny then took his hand and placed it under Ethan's chin, to lift his head up so he could look Ethan in the eyes. "Everything will work out, E. Trust me. No matter what happens, I'll always be your friend. Besides, we were best friends before we were boyfriends together. Or at least I hope we will be each others boyfriends, together." said Benny, giving Ethan one of his award winning smiles._

_Ethan just smiled back at him and then hugged him. Of course, deep down inside he was still not sure if he should do this or not. Just then a thought popped into Ethan's head. "Benny? Just_ how_ did you find out about my crush on you? I never even told anybody about it." asked Ethan, pulling out of the hug. Benny's face then turned red and he had a look of nervousness about him._

_"Well uh...well..."stuttered Benny._

_"Benny. How. Did. You. Find. Out." asked Ethan again, but this time more sternly. He was now giving Benny a serious glare._

_"Well...when you went downstair to help your mom with the groceries, I started to get bored and decided to snoop around your room a bit. When all of a sudden I stumbled across this book that said 'Ethan's Journal'. So...I let my curiousity get the best me and I..." trailed Benny, as he started to confess. "started to read a few pages. That's when I read the entries about me and found out that you had a crush on me." he finished meekly, while fidgeting with his hands._

_"What?! YOU READ MY JOURNAL! Benny! How could you?! I would never do that to you if I had found your journal! I can't believe you Benny Weir!" shouted Ethan, angerly at him, taking a step back from him. Benny flinched at Ethan raising his voice at him._

_"I'm sorry, E! I truely am! You know how my mind works sometimes when I get bored! Can you please forgive me?" pleaded Benny to an angry Ethan._

_Ethan just stood there in silence for a mintue before speaking. "I don't think that I can" he said, his expression changing from angry to hurt._

_Benny then frowned. "Why not?" he asked, going to grab Ethan's hand, but Ethan just snatched it away from him._

_"Because Benny. Doing that? Going through my journal and reading my most private thoughts?" Ethan said quietly and then paused for a second. "It broke any trust that I had for you! You are suppose to be my best friend! And best friends would never do that to one another!" shouted Ethan angrily again, but this time he had tears in his eyes. "How can I ever trust you again after that!" he yelled, about to run out the door after snatching up his backpack, but Benny then caught his arm and stopped him._

_"E! Wait! Let me explain!" pleaded Benny._

_Ethan turned his head to him and gave him a teary eyed glare. "No! There's nothing to explain! Now let me go!" said Ethan harshly, ripping his arm from Benny's grip and storming out the door, slamming it in the process._

_Benny quickly opened the door and stepped out of the closet, looking in the direction that Ethan was going in. "Wait! You're ankle's not fully healed yet to walk all the way home!" shouted Benny at him, in concern._

_"It doesn't hurt as much anymore! So, I'll be just fine!" he said, still storming down the hallway. Not even bothering to stop and look at Benny when he said that._

_All Benny could do was just stand there and watch him leave. Worried that he might of just blown any chance that he had to get the guy of his dreams. 'Maybe this will all blow over by tomorrow?' he thought to himself. Hoping desprately for it to be true. He then grabbed his bag and headed home himself._

_Of course that wasn't the case. Over the next two days, Ethan had been ignoring his phone calls and text messages, saying that he wanted to talk and apologizing to him for reading his journal without his permission. Whenever Benny would try to go and visit Ethan at home, either his parents or Jane would answer the door, giving him some excuse as to why he couldn't see Ethan. He didn't blame them for keeping him from seeing Ethan. He knew that Ethan probably had told them that he didn't want to see him and instead had them to lie about why he couldn't see him. Benny even had to start walking to school by himself now, which was very lonely and dull without Ethan around to help brighten up his morning. Because let's face it, Benny wasn't exactly a "morning person" every morning when he got up. But seeing Ethan always seemed to changed that mood. At school whenever Benny tried to approach Ethan to talk to him, Ethan would just turn the other way and walk off or he would just ignore him completely. The vamps had started to notice this and wondered what was up with the two of them. Benny would always reply by either saying "it's complicated" or "we got into a fight over something and he's still mad at me for it"._

_Benny knew the real reason why Ethan was acting this way. Yeah, Ethan was probably still mad about the whole journal thing, but the main reason why he was acting this way was because he was scared. Scared that after what happened on that day in the closet, that he might of just ruined their friendship that they shared together and he couldn't face him about it or even didn't want to talk about it with him. Too scared that if they talked, then what Benny would want to say was that it's over and that he didn't want to be his friend anymore. To Benny though, that was just ridiculous. He would always want to be Ethan's friend no matter what. Even over something as serious as breaking ones trust or even ones heart, which he really hoped would never happen. He wouldn't dare break Ethan's poor fragile heart. He means too much to him to ever do that. Not after he helped him get over his parents death as kids. It was kind of funny really. Even though Ethan was always the more sensitive one, he could still manage to be the strong sometimes. Especially, in times of need. Benny smiled at himself. 'Enough of this crap!' he thought to himself, up in his room. 'Maybe what Ethan needs is a little push. Something that will guarantee him that if we do this dating and being boyfriends thing, that not matter what I'll never leave him. Even if things start to go south in our relationship. I will always love him. It's time I really show him just what I really think about him. And I know the perfect way, too!' he thought, grinning to himself at his plan. He then got up out of bed and headed on over to his closest to retrieve something out of it that he hadn't touched in years. He smiled once he saw it and immediately picked it up and started to get to work on his plan for tomorrow night._

_The next day was all the same for Benny. Walking to school alone, Rory bugging him, boring classes, getting called a nerd or geek by Erica, and most importantly...Ethan still ignoring him, but that part would soon change later on tonight. Sarah had mentioned that she had the night off from babysitting because Jane was staying the night at a friend's house tonight and Mr. and Mrs. Morgan were still going out on their usual Friday night date night together, which would mean that Ethan would be left home all alone. 'Perfect!' he thought, to himself._

_So school had ended and it was now Friday evening. Ross and Samanth had just told Ethan bye and left with Jane with them, as they were going to drop her off on the way. Ethan then went upstair to his room to do his homework for the night, so he'll have all weekend to do whatever. About an hour into it, Ethan let out a stretch and then continued to work again. He then stopped working as he thought that he heard music from outside somewhere. He realized that the music was coming from his backyard. He closed his book and walked over to his window. He opened the curtains and peered outside. His mouth then fell open. There in his backyard was the person responsible for the wonderful and sweet melody that he was hearing, was none other than Benny Weir signing and playing a guitar._

_**I like the way you sound in the morning**_

_**We're on the phone and without a warning**_

_**I realized your laugh is the best sound**_

_**I have ever heard**_

_Sang Benny, looking up at Ethan's window._

_**I like the way I can't keep my focus**_

_**I watch you talk, you didn't notice**_

_**I hear the words, but all I can think is**_

_**We should be together**_

_**Every time you smile, I smile**_

_**And every time you shine, I'll shine for you**_

_**Whoa, I'm feeling you baby**_

_**Don't be afraid to**_

_**Jump then fall**_

_**Jump then fall into me**_

_**Baby, I'm never gonna leave you**_

_**Say that you wanna be with me too**_

_**'Cause I'm gonna stay through it all**_

_**So jump then fall**_

_Benny then smiled up at him as he continued to strum his guitar. Ethan then felt a smile spread across his face, but then shook it off and quickly ran downstairs into the kitchen. He then opened the back door and just stood there watching Benny in awe. When Benny saw that Ethan had came downstairs and was now standing in the doorway, he focused his gaze towards the door and the teen now standing there in it. He then began to sign some more._

_**Well, I like the way your hair falls in your face**_

_**You got the keys to me, I love each freckle on your face**_

_**Oh, I've never been so wrapped up, honey**_

_**I like the way you're everthing I ever wanted**_

_**I had time to think it all over**_

_**And all I can say is come closer**_

_**Take a deep breath and jump**_

_**Then fall into me**_

_**'Cause every time you smile, I smile**_

_**And every time you shine, I'll shine for you**_

_**Whoa, I'm feeling you baby**_

_**Don't be afraid to**_

_**Jump then fall**_

_**Jump then fall into me**_

_**Baby, I'm never gonna leave you**_

_**Say that you wanna be with me too**_

_**'Cause I'm gonna stay through it all**_

_**So jump then fall**_

_Ethan never knew that Benny could be so romantic some times. It felt like Ethan's heart could just beat right out of his chest, right now. Then he thouht about all the neighbors who were probably starting to stare and that he should probably stop Benny's serenading, but he couldn't. That would be rude to just have him stop before he was finished. And plus, Ethan kind of wanted to hear the rest of the song. So he listened._

_**The bottom's gonna drop out from under our feet**_

_**I'll catch you, I'll catch you**_

_**When people say things that bring you to your knees**_

_**I'll catch you**_

_**The time is gonna come when you're so mad you could cry**_

_**But I'll hold you through the night until you smile**_

_**Whoa oh, I need you baby**_

_**Don't be afriad please**_

_**Jump then fall**_

_**Jump then fall into me**_

_**Baby, I'm never gonna leave you**_

_**Say that you wanna be with me, too**_

_**'Cause I'm gonna stay through it all**_

_**So jump then fall**_

_**Jump then fall, baby**_

_**Jump then fall into me, into me**_

_**Every time you smile, I smile**_

_**And every time you shine, I'll shine**_

_**And every time you're here, baby, I'll show you**_

_**I'll show you, you can**_

_**Jump then fall**_

_**Jump then fall**_

_**Jump then fall**_

_**Into me, into me**_

_**Yeah...**_

_He finished with a smile, looking straight into Ethan's eyes. Ethan's face turned bright red, but then he quickly remembered that he was singing to him in his backyard and the neighbors where probably watching them. He quickly ran towards Benny and grabbed him by the shirt, pulling him inside the house and then quickly shutting the door behind them._

_"Ok...not the reaction that I was expecting, but it'll do I guess." stated Benny, a little confused at Ethan's reaction, but happy that he was at least going to speak to him again. At least he hoped that, that's why Ethan had pulled him inside for._

_After taking a deep breath Ethan spoke, "Benny! Are you nuts?! What the hell are thinking?!" Ethan's eyes was all wide and he was in shock from Benny standing on his back lawn, singing._

_"Well...I was thinking that I'd try and when you over. And what's more romantic than serenading the one you love." Benny said with a wink and a smile at Ethan. Ethan then started to blush a little, but quickly snapped out of it._

_"But why?" he asked him._

_"Because silly! I love you!" he replied playfully and all giddy like. "And yes I know that you're still mad at me for invading your privacy, but I know you Ethan. That's not the real reason why you've been avoiding me, has it?" he added._

_Ethan looked down at his feet and had an ashammed look about him. "No." he responed quietly. "It's just...after what happened in the janitor's closet that day. I was really mad at you and you betrayed my trust that day. I thought that if I ignored you for a while then you would learn a lesson, but then after awhile of it I started to think that now that I'm ignoring you that you probably hate me for it. If this was us fighting as just being friends, imagine it if we were a couple. As friends we could easily forgive each other because it's usually over something meaningless like this, but if we were dating and it was over something serious like cheating or flirting with other people...well...that would ruin us for good. And I really don't want that to happen or to find out. So I kept up the charade in hopes that you would just give up on loving me that way and just only care about me as a friend again." explained Ethan with a bit of sadness in his voice._

_"Ethan. It's ok to be scared about the unknown sometimes, but you can't let that stop you from finding out what might happen if you do go for it. We'll never know if we don't take a chance and find out. And it's like I said before. I will never leave you or would want to stop being your friend. We're best friends through and through. Nothing can drive a wedge between us." Benny told him in a sweet and comforting tone and with a smile. "Except for maybe death. But then I will be there watching your back as a ghost." laughed Benny trying to lighten the mood._

_Ethan just giggled with him and then looked Benny in the eyes. "Do really mean that?" he asked with hope. Benny nodded his head and Ethan smiled. He then suddenly ran over to Benny and wrapped his arms around his neck with happy tears in his eyes. Benny was a little taken back by the embrace, but then wrapped his arms around him too and smiled. "You know, B. I could never stay mad at you for long." stated Ethan, who's voice was muffled a little by Benny's shoulder._

_"Yeah! I know, E! I know! And me neither." he replied back to Ethan, smiling. They then broke the tender embrace and Ethan wiped the tears from his eyes. And then Ethan remembered something._

_"Benny? You're playing your guitar again?" he said in astonishment._

_"Yeah!" he said meekly._

_"But you haven't played it ever since you're parents had died. Why start playing again?" asked Ethan._

_You see. When Benny was seven, he had started to play guitar because his father was a musician who could play many instruments. His father was a music teacher at the local community center and would teach young children how to play musicial instruments. Benny had alway looked up the him and wanted to be just like him, so his father started to teach him how to play the guitar because it was Benny's favorite. And Benny was pretty good at it too. He loved playing that thing, especially when he was playing for his mom and dad. To Benny, it felt like one of those kodak moments of togetherness. He never felt so much closer to them as a family than he did during those moments together. But after his parents died in that horrible car crash one night when he was just ten, he had lost his will to play. So he just set the guitar in his closet, where it remained for years untouched. Ethan already knew about all of this. In fact, Benny would play for him too when ever he was over there. Ethan was actually a big factor in helping Benny get over their deaths because he always knew how to cheer him up and make him feel better at times. That was one of the many qualities that Benny loved about him._

_Benny just shrugged. "I guess when my parents died, I had lost my muse to play." he said sadly, looking down. Ethan than frowned. Benny looked back up at him and smiled. "But now, I have found a new muse to play for." he said happily. Ethan looked at him confused._

_"Really? Who?" he asked._

_Benny just giggled at Ethan's question. "You, silly! My new muse is you!" he said happily._

_"Me?!" replied Ethan in surprise. "Why me?"_

_"Because. I realized that when I used to play for you too when we were just kids all those years ago, also made me feel happy. And these feeling of love for you have only amplified that happiness that's been trying to burst through. My father once told me that one of the best ways to express emotion is through song. A song can say a lot about how you're feeling or what you want to say without even saying it." answered Benny. "So what did you think? I know I might be a little bit rusty, but I stayed up all night practicing the song and remembering the lyrics."_

_Ethan stood there for minute in silence, just starting at Benny intently. "I loved it! Thank you, Benny!" Ethan said finally, smiling. "For someone who hasn't played in a while, you're still pretty good." complimented Ethan, blushing again._

_"So...does this mean you'll be my boyfriend?" he asked hopefully._

_Ethan walked over to him and wrapped his arms around Benny and then placed a light peck on the cheek. "Only if you agree to take me out on a date first. Then yes! I will be your boyfriend." he said smiling at him, while looking into Benny's green eyes._

_"Deal!" Benny replied back, wrapping his arms around his now new boyfriend and looking at him in his brown eyes before kissing Ethan on the lips. They stayed like that for a while, until Ethan pulled back. Benny looked at him in confusion. "What is it, Ethan?" he asked in concern._

_"It's...it's just that I was wondering if we could just keep this between us. At least for now, anyways." said Ethan timidly._

_"Why?" asked Benny. "Don't you want to let everyone know about us?"_

_"Yes! No...I don't know. Maybe eventually, but not right now. I mean we just got together and what if it's a little over whelming for everyone. What if they decide to hate us and our friends want to stop being our friends just because we're dating and are gay!" replied Ethan, in doubt and worry. He was starting to freak now._

_Benny then started to rub his back soothingly, trying to calm him down. "Hey! Hey, now! Easy Ethan. I think that you're over thinking things a bit and getting ahead of yourself." he said soothingly to him. Then he took Ethan's right hand with his and then Benny took his other hand to Ethan's chin to make him look him in the eyes. "Everything is going to be fine, E. I doubt they will ever hate us and want to stop being our friends because of it. And our families love us too much to want to hate us for being gay. I kind of want to just go on ahead and tell them just to get it out of the way. But if you want to wait to tell them, then I'll happily wait until you think you're ready." Benny said, smiling at him at the end. Ethan looked at him and then gave him a smile of his own._

_"Thanks." Ethan said calmly._

_"Besides! Secretly dating each other sounds like it might be fun! It's kind of like a forbidden love thing, like with Romeo and Juliet." Benny said jokingly._

_Ethan laughed at his comment. "Yeah! Except, our families don't hate each other and hopefully we don't end up committing suicide because we can't bare to live without one another, after thinking that the other is dead." chuckled Ethan._

_"Oh yeah! I forgot about that part." Benny said with a straight face._

_"Really? How can you forget an ending like that?" asked Ethan in astonishment at Benny's sometimes forgetful mind._

_"I never could focus too well in Mrs. Jenkins English class. She just makes it all seem...so boring to me."said Benny with a thinking face._

_"No wonder you're always asking me for help with the homework for her class." chuckled Ethan again. This time Benny just smiled and then leaned in and kissed him._

_**End Flashback**_

"I'll never forget that day. Or week actually." laughed Ethan.

"Yeah! Me niether." added Benny dreamily. Then Benny sat up and reached over for his satchel that he brought just in case something supernatural happened apon them while out on their date tonight. Seeing this caused Ethan to sit up too and look at the spell master in question as to what he was doing.

"Benny? What are you..."Ethan started to say, but stopped as soon as he saw Benny turn and face him with a rectangled shaped black box in his hand. "What is that?" he asked his boyfriend.

"Well...our two month anniversary is coming up in a couple of weeks. And knowing me, I would probably forget to give you this then. So, I'm going to give it to you now." he answered with a smile, handing the box to Ethan. "Plus, I couldn't wait any longer to give this to you." he then added.

Ethan took the box hestitantly and then opened it up. What he saw inside surprised him. Inside the box, was a locket shaped like a heart. The front part of the locket was one huge emerald that was embedded into it and the rest of the locket was in gold. When Ethan opened it up, on the right side he saw a picture of Benny and the left side had the words "_To the one who has my emerald heart. ~Benny_" engraved on it. Ethan brought a hand up to his mouth and felt as his eyes began to water.

"Benny." he whipered.

"So...do you like it?" Benny asked a little worried that Ethan might of hated it instead or thought that it might of been too girly to recieve a locket.

Ethan than shook his head side from side, which made Benny frown. "No. I love it!" Ethan said happily and then leaned over and hugged him lovingly. Benny's frown then turned upside down into a big huge smile at his accomplishment.

"Good! Cause I have the matching one." he said.

Benny broke the hug and took a leaned back, pulling his locket out from under his shirt. Benny's was all gold. "See!" he added and then opened it up. "Mine says '_To the one who has my golden heart. ~Ethan_' and it also has a picture of you on the other side." explained Benny showing the seer his locket. "I chose gold for you because you have a heart as pure as gold. And emerald for me because for one it matches my eyes," he said waggling his eyebrows at him which earned a eye roll and a giggle from Ethan," and secondly the emerald represents my love, hope, and prosperity for you. Grandma told me that in some cultures, people would give an emerald to the one they love to show their faithfulness to each other and to bring luck to them as well." he explained some more and then he leaned in, and kissed Ethan with passion and lusts. When they broke apart, they were both panting a little. Then a naughty idea popped into Benny's head.

"Do you want to get out of here and finish our date back at my place? Grandma is suppose to be out tonight with some friends of hers." asked Benny with a devious look in his eyes.

"I thought you'd never ask!" said Ethan happily, grinning at him.

They both quickly packed up the picnic blanket and placed it back into the basket. Ethan had the basket in one of his arms and was about to make a made dash to Benny's house, but was intead grabbed by his free hand by Benny. Who then pulled him back into his arms, wrapping them around him and grinned at him. "Benny? What are you doing?" asked Ethan in confusion.

"You'll see." was all Benny said before he snapped his fingers with his free hand, while holding onto Ethan with the other wrapped around him. And then in a blink of the eye, they were both standing there in Benny's bedroom. Ethan looked around first and then back towards Benny in surprise.

"Benny. Did you just..."He started to ask, before Benny finished for him.

"Teleport us? Yep!" he said with confidence.

Then a smile appeared on Ethan's face. "Did you practice that spell, just so you could pop in my room at anytime you want, just so you can have a quick make out session with me without no one knowing?" he asked suspeciously, giving Benny an accussing look.

Benny's face turned red and he looked down in embarrassment with his hands behind his back, twisting and turning his body to and fro, for a mintue. "Maybe?" he said shyly, like a little school girl. Then he slowly approached Ethan and wrapped his arms back around the smaller teen. Ethan then dropped the basket that he was still holding, to the floor. "And what if I did? You aren't mad at me are you?" he purred with a grin.

Ethan just shook his head, enjoying Benny's embrace and seductive voice. "No. In fact, I quite like it. A _lot_." replied Ethan smoothly.

They then kissed once again, but this time walking on over to the bed and trying to take each others shirts off while still kissing. Ethan was on the bed shirtless, while Benny was hovering over him shirtless too, kissing him. They then broke the kiss and just stared into each others eyes for a moment. "Just to let you know. I'm still not ready for the sex part of our relationship yet." stated Ethan a serious manner, after breaking the silence. Ethan gave him a slight glare too. Benny just smiled down at his adorable lover's face.

"Geez! E! I know that!" he responed back with fake frustration in his voice. Benny then chuckled. "I love you Ethan!" said Benny lovingly.

"And I love you, too Benny!" responded Ethan back to him in the same way.

Benny then leaned down and starting kissing him. The two young teenagers then continued to do what they had started to do earlier when they got there.

**A/N: Holy cow! I think that was the longest chapter for this story! So what did you think? You like that poem that I wrote? Let me tell you. It wasn't easy trying to come up with rhymes for it. Thank goodness for the internet and it's free online dictionary websites! And the Taylor Swift song? Oh boy! It took me forever to try and find a song that seemed like it would fit into this story and convey what I wanted it say. Eventually, I found this song. I never really heard it before until I came across it while looking for love songs that sounded like they could be played by a guitar and that wasn't too fast either. I thought, "country type love songs are kind of slow sometimes and are mostly played or have a guitar in them." And after some searching under artists that I knew were country singers, I thought of Taylor Swift and did a search for her music and then stumbled apon this little ditty! It was perfect! Awe man! I should looked up Kate Todd, who played Erica on the show! I read that she's a country singer and that's what she's pretty much been doing since the show ended. Darn it! Maybe I'll look up some of her stuff and try to use it if I do that songfic series thing that I mentioned earlier.**

**Well, drop me a review about what you all think about the ending to this fic. I personally thought that it was sweet, charming, romantic, and adorable all rolled into one big magic goofball of a spell master! And also cute and innocent all rolled up into one very shy seer! ;)**

**Happy Valentine's Day from your pal MBAV fan66!**


End file.
